Saved by Phan
by Avatar Astrid
Summary: Jodie is a 15 year old orphaned teen. Her parents abandoned her at 4 years old because she has disabilities. When she is at her lowest point her idols come into the picture. Can they save her before all hope is lost? Read to find out! TRIGGER WARNING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hi. My name is Jodie. I'm 15 years old, and I live at an orphanage in London. I've been here for 11 years because my parents decided that I wasn't worth their time and effort. The reason for that is because when I was 4 I was diagnosed with learning disabilities such as Autism Spectrum Disorder, Learning Disabilities, ADHD, Receptive and Expressive Language Delay, Auditory Discrimination and Executive Functioning. I'm bullied a bunch at school and at the orphanage just because I'm different. The teachers don't help because they don't know how to work with people like me and they treat me like I'm fragile and would break if they pushed me too hard. Even though I turn in every homework assignment, on time with noticeable effort, they just give me a passing grade and move on. Then that leads up to the bullying. The bullies used to just call me names, but now they actually hit and kick me. I've gone to the principle and the counselors but they don't help. They only think that I'm looking for attention! So I've given up on them. And for all those reasons I cut. I have countless scars on my forearms that I cover up all the time. So if my life sucks so much why haven't I just given up completely? I've asked myself that question so many times. For some reason, whenever I feel like ending it I get an overwhelming feeling that there might still be hope for a better life. That there might be a future out there for me that is better.

One day I'll prove them all wrong and rise above!

* * *

 _ **Hey y'all! Sorry I went so deep there. Some of my emotions when in there. Oops :P**_

 _ **Anyways, just so y'all know I did not make up the learning disabilities because I have them! (I cut out some for privacy reasons)**_

 _ **I hope everyone liked my little prologue there, the next chapter will be MUCH longer and better I promise!**_

 _ **R &R please!**_

 _ **See ya later phans!**_


	2. Adoption?

**Ch. 1**

 **Jodie POV:**

 **January 2nd, 2016**

I wake up in my dusty old room at 6:45 and head downstairs to grab some breakfast. Even though we are on winter holiday I like to wake up before anyone else so I can get some food and eat in peace without being patronized by the other kids. Today is one of the many adoption days I have been through, where wannabe parents can meet the kids and get to know them. I've been interviewed around 10 times and they have all gone great until they look at my file. Then they don't meet with me again. I've pretty much come to terms that I'll be here until I'm 18. I don't know what they will do with me then since I'm "different," and according to everyone who has only known me on an academic level, I "won't amount to anything." I shake those thoughts out of my head. I don't want to be in a depressed mood when everyone gets here because who knows, maybe today's the day!

I finish eating my breakfast and head back up to my room. I get dressed in a black and white striped jumper, my ripped black skinny jeans, and my worn out hand-me-down black converse. I go to the bathroom and grab my brush attempting to to tame my curls, but I end up putting it in a ponytail like always. I grab a book that someone gave to me for my birthday last year. They said it's an "easy read" because it has lots of pictures. I don't only look at the pictures, but I actually read it because I enjoy reading and adding words to my vocabulary. And let me say something, it is a very fun and entertaining read and by no means easy. The title of the book is one of the best names ever created! _The Amazing Book is Not on Fire_! It helps me get in a better mood, even on some of my worst days. I have read it about 15 times and it's still entertaining.

I wish I had a life like the authors, Dan and Phil. I wish I could meet them. But that's a crazy dream that will never come true.

At 11:30 I hear the bell signaling us to go downstairs and get ready for the families. I put away my book and head downstairs with everyone else. We get lunch and I sit alone at the end of the table like always. At 11:55 we line up from youngest to oldest with me at the end because I'm the oldest one there by 5 years. At 12:00 the families start walking in they all immediately look at the younger kids. I look down at my shoes and fidget with my hands when the families are allowed to interview. I'm the only one still standing while everyone else go to private rooms to be interviewed. I'm about to breakdown when I hear a male voice say hello right in front of me. I snap my head up and am met by the two men I never thought I'd ever meet in person.

"Hello there. I'm Dan and this is Phil." They wave to me and I hesitantly wave back.

"H-hi, I'm Jodie." I start feeling nervous, curse my inability to socialize well!

"We were wondering if we could have an interview with you?" Phil asks me. I nod after a few seconds. I start to rub my arm in hopes of lowering my anxiety.

"Great! Where do you want to go and chat?" He beams at me.

"Um, w-we can go to my room. It's just up the stairs." I tell them putting on a small smile.

"Cool! Let's a go!" Dan says in a funny voice. I giggle a bit which brings my anxiety down a good amount. I lead them up to my room and open it for them. They take a seat in the chairs that are in my room while I go sit on my bed.

"So Jodie, tell us about yourself." Phil asks me.

"Ok. Well, I'm 15 years old. I like to talk to people, but no one acknowledges me so I don't have any friends." I say trailing off into thought

"Well, what do you like to do for fun." Dan asks me trying to lighten up the mood.

"Um well, I Like to read and I write stories sometimes." I say while reaching over to my bedside table grabbing my notebook. I run my hand over the cover.

"It helps me escape reality for a while where no one can tell me I can't do something because I'm not smart enough, because in my worlds I can do anything." I look up and see them look at each other with smiles on their faces. I suddenly realize that I had rambled. My anxiety kick starts again and I take deep calming breaths as I wait for them to say thanks for your time, leave and never come back. But instead I hear the best offer I have ever gotten.

"Jodie, would you like to come live with us?" Phil asked me with a face splitting grin on his face. I stare at them in shock for a few seconds before growing the biggest and brightest smile I have probably ever had on my face and launching myself off my bed and into their arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I practically yell. I pull away a minute later and realize that I had started crying because Dan starts to wipe my face with his thumb. I smile at the gesture and lean into his touch, giving me a warm feeling inside. But then I realize that it's not official yet.

They still have to look at my file!

 _ **Hello again Phans! Told y'all the next chapter would be longer! XD Well anyways, Who's excited for TATINOF! I fortunately got to see them live and let me tell you, It was (so far) the BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE! I know it sucks that they are putting it on YouTube Red and most of us have to pay but hey, It's better than nothing! (Please Don't Hate) Also I'm thinking about starting YouTube! It would be like a support group kinda thing with some of my experiences thrown in and some vlogs! What do y'all think? let me know and Please R &R! See y'all next time!**_


	3. Adoption!

**Jodie POV:**

My world almost came crashing down in that instance, but I held my face so they won't notice.

"Well let's go get the papers we need to sign." Phil said. I nod slowly trying so hard to keep my composure. Dan nods very enthusiastically and holds my hand in a soft and loving way, leading me back down the stairs and to the office. Dan and Phil walk up to the desk where Ms. Wells; the head of the orphanage, is sitting looking at some paper work. Phil clears his throat and she looks up.

"How may I help you?" She asks smiling up at them.

"Can we have the adoption papers for Jodie please?" Phil asks. Her smile falters slightly but she regains quickly and pulls out my file and the paperwork that needs signing. Phil thanks her and we head over to the old couch and sit. My leg instantly starts shaking up and down. It's a nervous habit that I don't always realize. This is one of those times.

 **Dan POV:**

We sit down on an old lumpy couch with the papers. I don't understand why Ms. Wells reacted like she did when Phil asked for Jodie's file. But I shake off the feeling of concern for now. I then notice Jodie shaking her leg up and down as she looks away from us seemingly deep in thought. I place my hand on her knee in hopes of calming her. She jumps slightly and turns her head to face me. Her eyes are big and seem to have fear in them. She soon relaxes but I can still see the fear in her eyes. She gives me a small smile and looks away again. My concern is back. I'm about to ask her if she is ok when Phil taps me on the shoulder. I look at him only to see that he is reading her file with tears rolling down his cheeks. I look at her file and saw something I never expected to see.

 **Name:** _Jodie_

 **DOB:** _11/23/2000_

 **Age:** _15_

 **Sex:** _F_

 **Height:** _5'4"_

 **Eye color:** _Brown_

 **Hair color:** _Light brown_

 **Race:** _White_

 **Religion:** _Jewish_

 **Year of abandonment:** _2005_

 **Reason for abandonment:** _parents were unwilling to care for._

 **Disabilities:** _Autism Spectrum Disorder, Learning Disabilities, ADHD, Receptive and Expressive Language Delay, Auditory Discrimination,_ _Executive Functioning_ _._

 **Year of diagnostics:** _2005_

 **Other notes:** _Could be depressed and self-harming_

I look over to her and see that she is crying and trying very hard to compose herself. I put my hand on her back and she gets up and runs off. I watch her run up the stairs and out of sight, a few seconds later we hear a door slam. I look at Phil with pleading eyes.

"Phil, I know this is a lot to ask and I probably already know your answer but we can't walk away from her! We might be her last chance to get out of here!" I look at Phil dreading his answer. Instead he picks up a pen and starts signing the adoption papers. He looks at me raising an eyebrow.

"Well don't just sit there! Get signing!" He says with a smirk. I grab his shoulder and pull him into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you." I whisper. Letting go, I grab a pen and start signing the paperwork.

 **Jodie POV:**

I slam my door and collapse on my bed sobbing into my pillow. 'I knew it was to good to be true!' My mind screams. Another nervous habit I've picked up is scratching my arm raw in times like these and it hurts immensely but it takes my mind off of things for a while. I must have cried for a good while because it's around 3:00 pm when I hear a knock on my door.

"C-come in." I say sniffing. I expected to see Ms. Wells come through the door but it was Dan. I pull my sleeve back down, sit up quickly and wipe my eyes.

"What are you sitting there for? Come on, pack up!" He says with a huge smile. I look at him, confusion written all over my face. He chuckles a bit and walks over to my bed. He crouches down so he's eye level with me. He takes my hands and gives them a comforting squeeze.

"Just because you have some differences from most people doesn't mean you aren't worth loving. Phil and I are going to do everything in our power to give you that love and the life you deserve! Ok?" I nod to him a small smile on my face. He pulls me into a hug and we stay in that position for a few minutes.

"Alright! Well let's get you packed! Phil is waiting for us downstairs." He stands back up and I get off the bed. I lean down and reach under the bed to pull out my suitcase. 'I never thought I'd ever use this!' My mind states. I place it on the bed and open it so I can get what little possessions I own in. Dan helps me get my clothes which is only a gray shirt, a black jumper, a pair of ripped blue jeans and a pair of Pajamas. I put my stuffed horse, Hanukkah, into the bag. I grab my worn out jacket and put it on.

"Is that the only jacket you have?" He asks

"Ya. All of our cloths are either hand me downs or donated and not a lot of people donate teen clothes so this is all I have." I shrug my shoulders. I look at the room and make sure I have everything when my eyes land on my Tabinof book. I grab it and put it in the suitcase. I look behind me to see Dan looking at it, then back at me smiling like an idiot. I laugh and close the bag. Dan picks it up and follows me back downstairs to where Phil is waiting. He smiles when he sees me and holds out his arms which I gratefully run into.

This is the start of my new life!


	4. Welcome Home!

_**A/N: Hey y'all! Guess what, I'm not dead! I'm posting this chapter sooner than later because Y'all deserve it for being so amazing and sticking with me. You may notice that this chapter is a bit short but that's because it was being an absolute pain to write more without it sounding out of place. So this is what I got. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer! Also I'm in college right now and that will defiantly affect my writing time as I'm on a Block Plan (I take 1 class at a time for 18 days, then take a final, get a 4-day break, then start a whole new class) and I'm kinda struggling. But don't worry I'm not abandoning this story! I hope y'all like this Chapter! Thanks for sticking with me! Please R &R**_

 _ **I DON'T OWN DAN AND PHIL! ONLY JODIE!**_

* * *

 **Phil POV:**

I see Jodie coming down the stairs and I instantly smile. When she reaches the bottom I open my arms for a hug and I almost lose my balance with how fast she runs into my embrace. I wrap my arms around her and look at Dan who is smiling fondly at us. I nod at him in a 'we made the right choice' kind of way. When we pull away I take her left hand and Dan takes her right one and we walk out as a new family.

 **Jodie POV:**

'It's freezing outside!' My mind screams. I start to shiver. Dan takes notice while Phil is trying to hail a cab and wraps an arm around my shoulder. I look up at him with grateful eyes and lean into his touch which warms me up a bit. When Phil finally manages to get a cab we all crawl in and head to their flat. ' _Our_ flat!' My mind corrects me. I smile at that.

When we get there I stand outside the door shuffling uncomfortably. Dan and Phil walk up behind me and Dan rests his hand on my shoulder.

"You ready?" Phil asks me in a soothing voice. I take a deep breath and nod.

"Ya. I am." I say smiling up at them. Dan gently leads me forward through the front door of the flat. We reach the lounge and I'm instantly in awe.

"So this is the lounge, where we spend most our time." Phil says chuckling a bit along with Dan and I.

"How about we take you on a tour." Dan suggests. I start nodding very enthusiastically making them laugh. We go through every room except for the one next to the kitchen. Phil is about to show me my room when Dan gasps.

"Wait! This needs to be recorded! Is that alright with you?" He asks me with concerned eyes. I smile wide and nod.

"I've always wanted to be in one of your videos! Even though I've only read about them." I inform them, my smile starting to falter. They look at each other and Dan starts laughing softly looking back at me.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." He tells me and I start laughing too.

"Don't worry about that because now you can watch them all you want! And even be in them!" Phil says putting his arms in the air. My smile growing bigger. Dan pulls his phone out from his pocket and turns the video on.

"So Jodie, you ready to see your new room?" He points the camera at me.

"Yes!" I give the camera two thumbs up. Phil opens the door and I'm bursting at the seams! The room has purple everywhere and they didn't even know that it's one of my favorite colors. I turn to hug Phil first chanting thank you after thank you. Then I turn to Dan and do the same. After I let go I dash into my room looking at all the cool decorations and then I jump onto my bed and it feels much more comfortable compared to my old one that became lumpy with age and use.

"Hey, why don't you unpack and when you're ready come to the lounge. Ok?" Phil asks me. I nod with my face splitting smile plastered onto my face. Him and Dan smile back and head down the hall.

'So this is what it's like to have a loving family.'

 **Dan POV:**

We walk back into the lounge and sit next to Phil on the couch. Phil is on his computer watching some funny video involving cats when a clothing ad pops up. I then remember about Jodie's clothing situation.

"Hey, Phil?" I start.

"Hmm?" He pauses the video and looks at me.

"We need to go shopping." He looks at me, confusion evident on his face.

"Well not for us but for Jodie. She only has two pairs of clothes and a teenage girl shouldn't have only two pairs of anything!" I finish, realizing that I had stood up and started pacing. Phil lays his computer to the side and stands up walking over to me. He places a hand on my shoulder.

"Dan, calm down. We will worry about that in a little bit. Right now let's just enjoy the fact that we have a daughter now and let her settle in.


	5. Nightmare

_A/N_ _Hey y'all! I'm Alive and updating!_ _So this Chapters ending has annoyed me to no end and it still doesn't seem right but I can't figure out how to fix it and it's been too long since I updated so here we go!_ _Thanks for sticking with me and this story!_ _Please let me know what y'all think! I love hearing from y'all!_

 **I DO NOT OWN DAN AND PHIL! ONLY JODIE!**

* * *

 **Jodie POV:**

I look around my new room taking in everything. There's a purple square patterned duvet, kinda similar to Dan and Phil's duvets. The bookshelves are quite empty although there are book ends just waiting to be filled. Moving over to the dressers I unpack my suitcase and place my clothes in a drawer and place Hanukkah on my bed. I move back over to the bookshelf and place Tabinof in between the bookends. I then lay down on my new bed and close my eyes for a few moments just to let this feeling sink in.

After a minute or two I open my eyes back up, get up off the bed and walk into the lounge. I'm greeted with the sight of Dan and Phil cuddling with a laptop in their laps watching a video of some kind. Dan's head snaps up from Phil's shoulder to look at me and gives me a gentle smile which I return. Phil then takes notice of my presence and motions me over, pausing the video. I shuffle over and gingerly sit down next to them. Dan and Phil exchange a quick glance then turn back to me.

"So Jodie," Phil starts. We were wondering if you would like to go shopping with some of our friends tomorrow? Dan told me about your clothing situation and we're clueless when it comes to girl clothing." That last bit gets a giggle out of me. "We were planning on calling up Louise and Zoe to see if they could take you for like a girls' day out! What do you think? We wanted to check with you first before we called anyone."

I think about this for a minute processing the information. Before noticing that I've been taking a long time to respond so I nod my head with a grin on my face.

"Ya, that would be nice." Finally getting the words out, even though they sounded a bit forced.

Dan and Phil share a glance of concern before nodding with small smiles.

"Ok! Great! I'll go ahead and ring them. In the meantime, why don't you two figure out what's for dinner." Dan says standing up from the couch and walking out of the lounge.

I watch him leave, then turn my attention back to Phil.

"So… what do you prefer, pizza or Chinese?" He asks me.

"Well to be honest I haven't had either. I might have had pizza before, but I don't remember what it tastes like." I tell him looking down at my lap. Phil doesn't say anything for a few moments and I look up to see him staring at me in shock with his mouth wide open. I couldn't help but laugh at that and Phil starts to laugh with me. Soon we are laughing really hard on the couch. After a while we calm down enough to notice Dan standing in the door way looking at us with a found smile. He makes his way back to the couch and sits down beside me.

"So… What did I miss?" He asks clearly amused.

"Well first off, Jodie's never had pizza or Chinese food!" Phil exclaims throwing his hands up in the air. Now its Dan's turn to look at me like I've grown two heads. Phil and I can't help but to burst out laughing again. It takes Dan a few more seconds to recover before he cracks a smile.

"Ok, how about we get pizza tonight then Chinese tomorrow?" Dan suggests. They both look to me with questioning faces.

"Sounds good to me." I finally say, and they start cheering which causes me to start laughing again and soon enough everyone is laughing.

* * *

 **Phil POV:**

After dinner, which Jodie said was amazing, we migrated to the couch to watch a movie. We watched half of Big Hero 6 before Jodie fell asleep snuggled up between us. We switched the TV off and I scooped Jodie up bridle style and carried her to her room. When we reached her room Dan pulled the covers down and I laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. Dan then came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissed my cheek and rested his head on my shoulder. We stood like that for a few moments just looking at Jodie's peacefully sleeping form before heading out of the room getting ready for bed as well.

* * *

 **Jodie POV:**

 _When I open my eyes the first thing I see is that I'm back in my old room at the orphanage. Panicking I try to run out the door but I can't move! I then hear the older kids chanting "Joke Jodie". It sounds like they are surrounding me but no one is there. I try so hard to run but I still can't move all I can do is stand there and take it, like always. More voices join in like, "Who would ever adopt you? Worthless! No one could love you!" I feel like my head is about to explode when a soothing voice cuts through. It's warm and comforting. Nothing like the cold demon voices. I reach for it and a bright light admits from it._

I scream and shoot straight up in my bed. I look at my surroundings confused for a minute before my eyes land on Dan, face shining with concern.

* * *

 **Dan POV:**

Phil and I wake up to screaming in the other room. It takes us a second of confusion before our eyes widen with realization and we bolt out of bed. We stand in the doorway of Jodie's room shocked to see her trashing around under the sheets and screaming. We rush to her side and try to wake her up. It takes a few shakes and some comforting words before she sits up letting out one more scream. She opens her eyes wide and takes in her surroundings. Fear evident on her face. _'What kind of dream could shake you up that much?'_ I think. She finally looks at Phil and I before bursting into tears. I pull her into a strong hug, cradling her head and letting her cry into my chest. Phil eventually snaps out of his shock and joins the hug.

"Please don't leave me." Jodie says in such a soft and broken sounding voice that my heart shatters into a million pieces. I can feel Phil tightening the hug and I do too. A silent way of showing her that we're not going anywhere

"I wouldn't dream of it." I say, feeling her tighten her grip on me "It's ok, you're ok. you're safe here." Soon Jodie begins to relax and her sobs have turned into tiny sniffles. I look over at the clock and it reads 5:03 am.

"Do you want to try and get a bit more sleep?" I ask in hopes that she will say yes. Instead she shakes her head no and tightens her grip a bit more. I sigh, realizing that this is a regular thing that she deals with. "How about we go to the lounge and hang out there, ok? We can make hot chocolate and cookies if you want."

"Yes please." She says nodding her head. Phil, reluctantly, leaves the group hug and goes to stand by the door way. I scoop Jodie up bridle style and I get a small giggle out of her making me smile. Phil walk into the kitchen while I carry Jodie to the lounge. We plop down on the sofa unceremoniously getting an oomph and a laugh from both of us. I put on the fire place because the house is freezing. I go on the hut for blankets grabbing 3 from the hall closet. Going back to the lounge I take one of the blankets and wrap Jodie in it like a burrito, earning squeals of laughter from inside the blanket burrito. Jodie squirms around a bit and eventually breaks free she snuggles up with the blanket and gets into a comfortable position on the sofa. Phil comes round the corner with three hot chocolates, topped off with marshmallows and whipped cream.

"I'm heating up some cookies because we don't have the ingredients to make them from scratch." Phil says setting down the drinks and quickly kissing Jodie on her forehead before walking back to the kitchen when the microwave dings.

* * *

 **Phil POV:**

Walking back to the kitchen my mind goes into overdrive thinking of all the possible reasons why Jodie had a nightmare and why she's so scared of us leaving her. _'We really need to talk about that.'_ I conclude, but decide it can wait until later. ' _We also need to go over her files and educate ourselves on her disabilities and how to work with them!'_ I remember, quickly writing it down on a sticky note so I won't forget again. I take the cookies out of the microwave, checking to make sure that they are warm throughout. Heading back to the lounge, with the plate of cookies in hand, I think…

' _We can do this!_


End file.
